Get away from him he is mine!
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: They were all surprise to know their Sawamura has such suitors and he's secret passion other than baseball. Could they make him see he belongs to them and win his heart at the end?


_**Get away from him he is mine..!"**_

**They were all surprise to know their Sawamura has such suitors and he's secret passion other than baseball. Could they make him see he belongs to them and win his heart at the end?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A rival appears..!"**

_One Friday morning at Seido School. Sawamura's classroom._

Hey guys…!" Did you hear that there will be a dance competition soon…!" It will be near to our school isn't that cool. Said Haruno.

Kanemaru suddenly very excited said. Yeah…!" I heard the same. We should go and watch the show after, baseball practice finish…!" By the way Yoshikawa where will be this dance competition?" I'm asking because, I'm not sure where will be so, can you tell me please?"

**Suddenly, the first string players who were passing by Eijun's classroom and heard the conversation said.**

What are you guys are talking about? A curious Chris asked.

Ah…Chris sempai. Haruno and I we are just discussing about a dance competition we heard and we are going to watch too after, our baseball practice finish…!" For once we need to do something different. Don't you think…?"

That sounds interesting said Yuki.

"HELL YEAH….!" I'M IT. Jun exclaimed. But, who are going to participate? It would be only professional dancers?

_Haruno Yoshikawa answers Jun sempai doubt._

Not at all Jun Sempai. You see, it is actually a show which only street performances are allowed and for what I heard dancers for different high school here in Tokyo may participate and well I also, know Inashiro and probably Yakushi will participate. It would be great to see so much talent not only from professional dancers but also, simply amateurs can participate.

It is a shame thought; no one here in our school will participate, I included…sighs. I have seen most of the boys and some girls dance and well, for a competition like this I don't think we will do a good job. I'm not saying we suck is just t-that well, for what I could watch; in a past performance that was transmitted the past week. The choreography and the dancers were so cool…!" Sadly, our school focuses more in sports than other things.

Well, I hate to admit it but it's true, I don't know no one here in our school who could actually dance well, not even in our baseball club there is someone like that Yuki said. Umm…by the way Kanemaru where is Sawamura…?" I see Haruichi here as well as Furuya but not him.

We don't know where he is Captain Yuki. We haven't seen him since, this morning I mean he didn't come to classes at all and we figure he was sick so, that's why he is not here I guess. Answer both Furuya and Haruichi.

Hyahhaha…..What is this…?" The brat escape isn't he? Although he was acting strange this morning but, that doesn't matter anymore and I bet he is reading something at the library right now; don't you agree with me Masuko san or you bastard Miyuki? Grinned Kuramochi.

Could be Kuramochi. Answer Masuko.

Certainly, Sawamura is an idiot but he could pretty well do what you are suggesting Kuramochi. Ha-ha snickers an amused Miyuki.

_In that moment the sound of a door open could be heard XD._

"Slam..!"

Ha-ha is not nice bad mouthing people behind their backs sempai's…!" That's why I'm not going to tell you where and with whom I was most of the whole morning.

"…."

"What you l-l-little…!" Miyuki yell only to look twice his kohai since, Sawamura looks completely different. Let's see why suddenly, not only Miyuki is in silence but, everyone present in the classroom is absolutely speechless. Giggles

* * *

**Eijun isn't wearing his school uniform as he should be wearing. Not at all, instead he is wearing black tight pants and a red short sleeveless t-shirt that shows Eijun's belly bottom. He was also, wearing a black sleeveless jacket. But, that wasn't the only thing making Eijun looks really hot and smexy….!" His eyes also, took everyone's breath away since he's using black eyeliner making him look so enchanting and on top of that he's using one earring in his right ear…Looking at him like that; everyone couldn't help to blush madly. Drool n_n**

* * *

_Back to Eijun_

_Suddenly a smirking and teasing Eijun said._

My my…..dear sempai's and fellow classmates of mine I see the cat eat everyone's tongue since, everyone here is absolutely in silence. Also, seen how much everyone here is flushing I do wonder if. He dramatically paused… I am the cause or the whole classroom has a fever so…Snickers…Can anyone be so nice and tell me which is the case here?"

_The first to recover his voice was a blushing Haruichi._

E-Eijun Kun a-umm…what are you w-wearing?" Where were you the w-whole m-morning a-and Why aren't you wearing the uniform also, w-what…

Hahahahaha Ei this is so cool I told you. You will make everyone absolutely speechless he smirks. Good to know you don't have a crush with a good for nothing loser present here. And even if you do I'll kill them before they try to touch you hahaha. A beautiful bishonen by the name of Ren Jinguji said.

REN…!" Mou…don't say that. Scream a very embarrass Eijun. You are making sound like if I am yours or something like that. He pouts.

Oh come on…!" But, it's true dear Ei-chan and I am very, very glad you don't like anyone here. Ren touch very tenderly Eijun's cheek and touch his chin making them look very intimate (n_n) besides, he whispers so sensually and loud so everyone can listen. You belong to me after all..!"

WHAT THE FUCK…!" Who the hell are you and stop touching bakamura…!" A piss off Jun screams.

Huh? YEAH, RIGHT…!" (¬_¬) Like I will ever listen to what you just said you monkey ha. Roll eyes.

Y-y-o-u…!"

Ren stop this instant…!" You didn't come here to cause a fight and if you insist in doing that. I won't help you…!" So, stop bothering bear sempai. Exclaimed an annoying Sawamura

Ei-chan you are not fun..!" He pouts.

I'm not trying to be fun at all Ren. He cross his arms

Ok…!" Geez I'll stop.

I'm glad you did.

Ahem…" Excuse me Eijun Kun? Etto… who is that gorgeous man I mean w-who is that blonde guy who is next to you, he seems familiar to me and i-if you don't mind telling us why are you not wearing the school uniform…?" Not that you look bad at all actually you look hot!" So, sorry Eijun Kun I m-mean….

Sigh… Eijun cross his arms and pout. I won't tell Yoshikawa. You were all bad mouthing me I guess and that's not niece. Besides, is no one business is my business and anyway, since you ask me politely I will tell you who he is so, first thank you for saying I look hot..!" giggles and second the playboy guy next to me is Ren Jinguji he is one of the members of Starish a famous band mostly to girls and why he is here. Well that's for me to know and no one here I hope won't ever found out well, at least not anytime soon..!" Hehehe

B-but…Eijun Kun only Kuramochi sempai and Miyuki sempai were talking bad about you. You know they like teasing you besides, we were talking about a dancer performance that will take place this afternoon a-and….

Hump…I don't care who start it Yoshikawa and…really?" a dance performance sounds good..!" Anyway, change of topic Ren after, I finish class pick me out. I will just finish my stuff here and no… I will not go to my baseball practice. This way too much important than baseball so, don't come late ok..?" He asks so sweetly.

Okay…Sighs. I will see you then love.

Mou…Can you stop doing that if Tokiya heard you flirting on me he will beat you. You know he doesn't like it when people flirt with me actually, one second though no one in Starish like it specially Cecil Ni Sama. He paused… Do you want to die young?" Eijun asks.

Of course not Ei-chan and don't be a drama queen besides, we don't like when other peoples specially the male species flirting with you because; we saw you first duh..!" giggles. And can you blame us?" You are the one who has the fault you know.

"Huh..?"How come I am the guilty one here? A dumbfound Eijun ask.

* * *

**While, they were bickering to each other everyone present in the classroom, couldn't believe what they were watching right now and seen Sawamura in the presence of someone so famous is making them feel jealous. **(The ones who has a crush on Eijun that is)** More importantly now the principal, the teacher, Kataoka and Rei who arrive few minutes ago after; hearing some commotion couldn't help but feeling confuse and no one present like the idea of Sawamura Eijun been so close to this guy (¬_¬)**

* * *

Well dear Ei that's simple you are the reincarnation of denseness, innocence and no matter how much of an endearing idiot and annoying loud mouth you are. You can have whoever you like wrapped around your precious little fingers without knowing you know. Mainly, that's why we are very protective with you in the first place.

THAT'S NOT TRUE..!" Eijun feel his cheek very warm and, and is very embarrass to heard Ren talk to him like that, sure some of the things he said are true. Okay, let's be realistic they are all true but; but he shouldn't say that God damn it..!"

IT IS..!" Ren couldn't stop himself and finally he hugs his cute little bunny and he rubbed his cheek. Suddenly, he yells.

KAWAII…!" And you wonder why I call you love anyway, I better leave right now or I will have Masato bitching at me all day…!" roll eyes and I'll pick you up at 1pm be ready and don't miss me sweetie pie. See ya..!" He kisses Eijun in the cheek and left the classroom.

**After, the shocks pass to a bewildered and speechless student's. Someone scream.**

WHAT THE HELL…!" WHAT'S THAT SAWAMURA..?" The first string screams feeling pretty much piss off. Giggles n_n

Huh..!" Well don't mind him. He is always like that with me. He crosses his arms and says n_n and I remember saying I won't tell where I was or what I was doing blame Kuramochi sempai and Miyuki baka for that. He childish sticks his tongue.

"…"

Well, you might not tell them but, you will tell me where you were Sawamura. Said both Kataoka and the principal lol

Ah..!" Lieder, boss. I'm sorry I won't tell I am my father son and what I mean about that is I'm pretty stubborn. But, if you really want to know then call my old man he will tell you were I was. He paused also; before you ask him as well as my uncle are the main reasons of why I miss class today. So, call my dad because I won't say anything He grins.

But, Sawamura Kun we are the authority here. You should tell us. Rei hissed back.

No, I won't. Rei san I think I wasn't clear so, I will be clear with all of you. You might all be my superiors in the school but, you are not my boss outside and if it's related to family business then; you can't tell me what to do or force me to say where I was. Besides, I recall my mom said to you that from time to time I will leave the school and you shouldn't worry if I disappear. She explained that to you if you don't remember is not my fault. I suggest you talk with my mom and dad then, Rei san, lieder and boss they will explain to you and perhaps you will have an idea of where I was. Okay..!"

* * *

**The people present classmates, Kataoka, Rei, the principal and especially the first string couldn't believe it. Is that their bakamura he is so, so different?" They couldn't explain nor didn't belief how serious and mysterious he was and well, seeing Sawamura also; pretty sexy with what he is wearing right now didn't help either. He leaves them all absolutely speechless.**

* * *

_Back to Eijun. _

Soooo, if we finish here. I think we are in classes' right or perhaps you have something to tell me?" I'm asking because boss as well of lieder and Rei san must have I guess a reason to be here right?" and well it seems to me you were looking for me I guess.

Ahem… Actually we are Sawamura. Said the principal

Oh..!" What is it? Then lieder.

Don't call me lieder. Anyway, your grandfather calls and said you have to go back to your house. For this weekend he didn't mention the reason so, I already talk with Kataoka and Rei and they came here to tell you that. Also, before you leave you will receive a training menu for your pitching. Your grandfather didn't say how much time you will miss school Sawamura so, do you have an idea of what they want you there?"

I have, kind of. But, I can't tell you sorry lieder hahaha I mean principal. Is not that I don't want to tell you but, my family don't like outsiders know things that are not related to them. Thus, if grandpa Eitoku didn't say anything to you is probably related to my grandparents from my mother side. Normally, when they ask for my presence and don't explain why I will miss school for a couple of days is for that. But, what I can tell you is that I'll miss school at least two weeks I hope..!"

WHAT..!" Eijun kun are y-you s-sure?" Ask Haruichi.

You can be serious Sawamura said a surprising Tanba.

Yes, I'm sure Haruchi and Tanba sempai. My grandparents from my mother side are very strict when it comes to family meetings and if it is an emergency I can say no. Your reaction is because we have in two weeks a practice game with Yakushi right?" I guess I'll be here by the time we play that game. I won't slack of my training either because coach will give me exercises for my pitches so don't worry and besides, is not like I'll leave and not comeback. If that was the case then grandpa wouldn't call instead, he will come himself to pick me up. So, chill out..!"

That will be all… right?" Principal, coach Kataoka.

Yes, that will be all Sawamura.

Okay, thank you.

Then, ahem… everyone the ones who are not from this class, return to your classrooms immediately we still have some class hours that your teachers need to teach. So, leave right now…!"

"YES, SIR..!"

Ahem…and Sawamura after, you finish this class go to Coach Kataoka office so he can give you your training menu and I guess you will leave and we won't see you until; you finish whatever you have to finish in your home am I right?"

Basically yes, lieder..!" He enthusiastically answer n_n

Sighs...Okay..!"Teacher starts teaching right now. Thus, pay attention to your classes every one and have a nice day.

_Suddenly Takashima Rei steps in._

Wait Sawamura Kun asked Takashima Rei.

Yes, Rei San what is it?"

Ummm, wait I can't leave yet..!" I need to ask you something. Why are you dress like this I know you don't want to tell us but, you look like an idol or a model or something along those lines you know so; why the change of image?" Ask a very curious Rei.

* * *

**This make everyone paused and look again to Sawamura. Only, to blush madly again and some have a nosebleed since: Yes..!" Sawamura Eijun pretty much look like and idol or a model O_Ó**

* * *

_Miyuki's thoughts._

Wow..!" Rei chan is right. Sawamura does look like a pretty boy man, who would have thought my bakamura could look so hot..!" And he does train his body and his nice butt just turns me on..!" Wait a minute Miyuki Kazuya, stop thinking pervert thoughts right now…!" Thought a panicking Miyuki. Besides, I don't need no one here founding out that I have a big crush to bakamura. Learn to control yourself and your libido sighs… I can't let my rivals know how hard I like Sawamura because I'm sure they will tease me mercilessly sighs.

_Chris thoughts._

I can't believe it but it's true what Rei san said is right Sawamura does look pretty good looking and damn I can't stop imagine how good he will look under me..!" No, Chris you need to stop thinking on Sawamura like that. He is your kohai and I am just his catcher besides, if I do my move of him I probably will scare him away. He blushes deeply. Why Sawamura if you only knew how much I like you and how much I want to touch you and make you mine I'm not stupid I know I have rivals, but that doesn't matter in a way you are the most important person in my life that I definitely sure about it.!"

_Tanba thoughts._

I would never admit in a million of years that I Tanba the Ace of Seido develops romantic feelings towards my rival. Sawamura sure look so hot right now and how come my feelings change all of a sudden I used to drool seeing Chris but now is different I like that moron more than I should and what is worse is that I'm not the only one practically all first string players have a crush on him well, there are few exceptions but nevertheless; I won't lose..!"

_Furuya thoughts._

I hate to admit it but, what Takashima san said is totally true Sawamura does look like a super star and on top of that he looks pretty sexy. Seeing him like that, with those clothes makes me want to kiss him senseless. Why God I have a crush on that moron is beyond me and my fantasies about him doesn't help either. Satoru just control yourself Sawamura doesn't need to know that I am crazy about him sighs..!"

_Haruichi thoughts._

Mou...Rei san you shouldn't have said that. Eijun kun does look quite beautiful, breathtaking even and I like him so much I'm not like my sempais' is hard for me to hide my obviously crush on him and I know most of the first string desire Eijun kun even my own brother although he will never admit he like's Eijun kun. But, I just hope I am the one he chooses at the end.

_Ryosuke thoughts._

Rei san you finally done it now..!" Why did you have to ask that for crying out loud..!" I can't stop thinking of how good he will be when I kiss those unkissable lips of his until he moans only my name. What is worse Sawamura has a lot of suitors and the damn brat doesn't even know it sighs.

_Captain Yuki thoughts._

Man, this is unbelievable I so agree with Rei san. Sawamura does look pretty hot and damn it I want to make him mine right now if only we were alone..!" But, sadly that can be. Control yourself and your own hormones Tetsu no one here has to know that the sight of Sawamura turns you on..!"

_Kuramochi thoughts._

Bakamura you don't know how much I'm trying to control myself here..!" Okay, I'll admit it I am a little bit gay and all thanks to Sawamura if it wasn't for that night when I saw him strip his clothes and I almost see him naked I wouldn't have even notice I have a big crush on that idiot; damn it..!" I was so embarrass and what is worse Masuko san was there to see my erection. It was a big relief when Sawamura didn't notice me when he turns around that day and how much he turns me on and what the hell he looks like an idol is beyond me..!"

P.S: Kuramochi thought he like Wakana but after that, little incident he dreams almost every night that Eijun and him are doing it..!" giggles n_n He is a closet pervert lol.

_Jun thoughts._

WHAT THE HELL..!" Sawamura does look so sexy and OMG why I can stop imagine how good he will look when I rip that clothes out of his body and I-I start kissing him and touch that delicious butt. Sawamura you moron and WTF are you so dense I mean don't you notice that most if not the whole team FUKING DESIRES YOU..!" and wow you surely look so good. But, I need to know first who is my competition that guy sure is very important to him.

* * *

**The rest of the people present do sees Eijun lately becomes a pretty boy. Secretly he has a fan club not to mention stalkers who likes to take pictures of him when he is not looking. Sadly, they know he is also very dense and he doesn't notice either the obvious people who have a crush on him. Not to mention he is so insensible to not read the atmosphere. TT_TT Nevertheless, that's one of the things they adore about their bakamura. n_n**

* * *

_Back to Eijun. _

Hahahaha..!" Rei san that's all. Giggles. Well, is not a change of image actually I dress like this from time to time. Besides, if I am alone and go to places looking like this I probably will be kidnap or something like that. And I just like dress myself like this when I with my family or when I visit old friends. And today I did both..!" Besides, my dad would be extremely pissed off if I go alone looking so rape able I guess. He smirks.

Well, I was with Ren today and when I am with him we usually go shopping and you saw how good looking he is don't you?" Partially when I am with him he likes to dress me up after all, the first time we met he thought I was a girl ha-ha

Ehh..!" Everyone screams.

I see. Ahem. But, that doesn't explain why you look like that and it seems to me you have a date or something?"

A date..?" With a thinking voice he said.

Perhaps, that was it after all Ren does hit on me with every chance he gets and well he does tell me he flirts so much so, I will know who has a crush on me. He says most of the baseball players I know are perverts and I should be careful. Roll eyes Ahem I think he's just exaggerating and I also, think we should start classes right now and just so you know even though Ren and I are close we are not together dad will kill him if he tries that. I'm fifteen after all.

So that's all Rei san?"

Yes, that's all Sawamura. Everyone please go to your classrooms.

Yes, Rei san..!"

* * *

**After, that confession class passes by normally. But, everyone couldn't stop feeling a bit worried even though they heard him say he is not with Ren Jinguji a famous singer; they couldn't help to think they are more than close friends and this make them feel the need to make him sure he does belong to Seido and not Ren who now he is their public enemy lol.**

* * *

_Eiijun's thought._

Man, this day sure is long and maybe just maybe Ren is right and most of my baseball teammates have a crush on me. I mean they did look pretty mad when Ren kiss me in the cheek. I know I'm dense and I can't not notice when someone likes me but, if it wasn't for Ren and Jujirou ni san I wouldn't have a clue.

What do I do?" For the moment no one ask me out or confess to me but if I have to be honest I see most of them as my friends and I will like someone a bit older than me like Sanada sempai or Narumiya sempai or even Shirakawa sempai are more my type. And I don't want to date anyone from my team I just know that it will cause a conflict. Sighs... I guess I will know if they indeed decide to confess.

More importantly I do wonder how they will react..!" Giggles. When they finally see me dancing today..!" I am so excited is been awhile since, I dance and give a performance..!" I will not sing but I will definitely dance and play too. I want to see their faces ha..!" That will teach the team even Chris sempai that I'm not a moron and I can be very good in other things other than baseball. He pouts

* * *

_**Author's notes.**_

Hey I know I said I will update a new story which was inspire by the author who wrote It's okay but, I decide to update that one later. Because, you will know then who is the mysterious lover of Sawamura is dating who? So, I will update next time the next chapter of that story and then the one I was inspire by its okay XD will be the one I will update next.

So, that why I update this story instead of the other one I said I will update and I so hope you like this story I'm trying something different here..!"

Also, I want to give you an opportunity of who you want Eijun to date here I mean his future lover. Could be someone from Starish from the anime Uta no prince sama or Yakushi mainly Sanada, Inashiro Mei, and Shirakawa or it can be from Seido who will also participate in the harem too so vote people..?"

Giggles… n_n obviously, this story has a harem. So, until next time my beloved aces's and give me feedback please, that's one of the things that make me update faster and be happy..!"

Also, as I said before in one of my stories: Readers waiting for an update while writers wait for reviews hahaha. n_n

P.S: Since, next time I'll update Sawamura is dating who? Then I won't update new chapters of that story because I need to update An Idol or a baseball player? Hope you understand ciao ciao n_n

I'm so sorry if I have some grammatical mistakes since I don't have a beta X_X


End file.
